farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberlite HP Series
*"The Wild Goose" - $7,200 or |seats = *Pilot *Passenger |weapons = HP-18-160 *None "Carmina" *Belly-Mounted Gatling Gun *Bombs x4 "Stars & Stripes" *Wing-Mounted Machine Guns x2 "The Clusterduck *Wing-Mounted Machine Guns x2 *Bombs x4 *Rocket Salvo x4 "The Wild Goose" *Wing-Mounted Machine Guns x2 *Bombs x4 *Rocket Salvo x4 |class = Aircraft }} The HP Series is a type of floatplane (sometimes known as a hydroplane) produced by Kimberlite, and can be found in many places throughout Hope County. Unlike the land-based AdjudiCor FBW, the HP can land on water as well as on terrestrial runways, due to its pontoons. Because of this, it can also be spawned (and purchased) at any boat dock in the game. Nick Rye owns a variant known as Carmina, which was purchased by his grandfather George Rye after he returned from World War II. Base Model The base model, the HP-18-160 is available for purchase as soon as the player reaches an airfield or dock. It can be purchased for $2,500, and can be customized in several paint schemes. Carmina An aircraft handed-down through three generations until finding its way to Nick Rye, Carmina was purchased by his grandfather, George Rye after he returned from World War II. Between the initial purchase and the events of Far Cry 5, Carmina was upgraded with a belly-mounted gatling gun, and bomb racks - both of which are used by Nick Rye to great effect. In the trend of many other aircraft from the war, it is painted with a shark mouth livery on the nose behind the prop. Carmina is used by Nick Rye when he is called as a Gun for Hire, and can be obtained by the deputy after liberating it from the Peggies and completing Air Raid for Kim Rye. After the nuclear holocaust, the Carmina became wingless and fell to disrepair. Nick Rye planned to fix her up and gift her to his daughter Carmina Rye for her birthday. In Far Cry New Dawn, Nick Rye is captured by the Highwaymen. He stashed away the Carmina as his getaway vehicle and The Security Captain must drive her during Nick Rye's rescue mission. Stars and Stripes As with his other vehicles, Clutch Nixon painted this plane in an unapologetically patriotic Stars & Stripes livery. Unlike Carmina, Stars & Stripes is armed only with wing-mounted machine guns. It can be obtained by completing the Spray and Pray stunt. The Clusterduck The Clusterduck is an armed variant of the HP series, having wing-mounted machine guns, bombs, and rocket salvos. Painted in a bright orange flame and deep grey primer scheme, it is ready to bring the heat. It can be purchased for $7,200 or The Wild Goose The Wild Goose is similar to the Clusterduck variant, but painted in a chocolate and grey camouflage scheme. It can be purchased for $7,200 or Gallery Fc5 vehicle kimbhp.jpg|Base model HP-18-160 Fc5 vehicle kimbhp skin blue.jpg|"Sky Highness" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp skin green.jpg|"Grurple" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp skin redblack.jpg|"Heatwave" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp skin orange.jpg|"Sun in the Sky" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp skin redwhite.jpg|"Red Hook" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp carmina.jpg|"Carmina" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp clutch.jpg|"Stars & Stripes" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp cluster.jpg|"The Clusterduck" Fc5 vehicle kimbhp goose.jpg|"The Wild Goose" Fc nick-rye-plane ncsa.png|A cutout of Carmina FC5 ConceptArt 2.png|Concept art of Carmina Carmina.png|''Carmina'' in the hangar at Rye & Sons Aviation in a cutscene. Fc5 vehicle kimbhp carmina sidelogo.jpg|The side of Carmina, showing the Rye & Sons Aviation logo. Fc5 vehicle kimbhp carmina frqr.jpg|Front-right quarter view of Carmina Fc5 vehicle kimbhp carmina frql.jpg|Ditto, front-left quarter view Fc5 vehicle kimbhp carmina bombs.jpg|Ditto, bomb racks Fc5 vehicle kimbhp carmina cockpit.jpg|Ditto, cockpit Trivia *Throughout Hope County, passive spawning NPCs in HP series planes will appear, often lending a hand by performing gun runs on cultists at outposts or roadblocks. **A frequent occurrence is when traveling through hilly terrain, the NPC will spawn much too low to the ground, and will almost immediately crash and explode through impact with debris such as trees or hills. This is most common in Whitetail Mountains. *The text of the Stars & Stripes is a reference to the United States flag code; in layman's terms the specific code entry is interpreted that the flag is not to touch the ground, as it is a sign of disrespect.2018 April 29, Wikipedia: United States Flag Code. Retrieved 2018 May 27. *The HP series is based on the American Champion Scout series of floatplane.2018 March 1, Wikipedia: American Champion Scout. Retrieved 2018 May 27. See Also *AdjudiCor FBW References